ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe
A universe is a term that refers to a series' representation in the Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games through characters, stages, music, items, trophies, stickers, colors, and a lot of other things that were taken from some piece of work in that series. Basically, this is how a series is represented in the game. They are divided into two categories: *'Major universes' have at least one character or one stage. Other content is usually needed, but a character / stage is required. These universes have their own logo to represent items from their series that have made it into the Super Smash Bros. games. *'Minor universes' typically don't have a lot of content, although they may have Assists or Music in the games. They are assigned the Super Smash Bros. universe symbol for the series universe to represent their minority. Major Universes *''Super Smash Bros.'' - The primary universe, which is used to represent each of the five Super Smash Bros. games themselves and content created originally for the games. Quite a few characters and stages have been introduced, but every character so far has served as an antagonist in single-player game modes. The universe's symbol is also used as a placeholder for series that are considered "minor", as noted above. *''Subspace'' - A sub-series / universe of Super Smash Bros. This universe revolves around the Subspace realm and it's army, led by Tabuu in Brawl and Master Hand in Clash and Clash Plus. Content introduced here is restricted to the Subspace Emmisary and The Dark Tournament. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The video game series and mascot franchise of Nintendo, with several sub-series based around characters who began in this series. Most of the games are platformers where Mario would have to save Peach from Bowser, although the series has approached a huge number of genres and media forms over the years. The highest-selling video game series ever, with cartoons, comics, a live-action film and several other adaptions over the years. Nintendo's mascot, the red plumber Mario (and his green brother, Luigi) has appeared in all 5 Smash games. General of the Koopa Troop and arch-nemesis of Mario, Bowser and Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach joined them in Melee and returned for Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Evil, engrish-speaking bean Fawful and Bowser's most commonly seen child Bowser Jr. join in Clash and Clash Plus. Mario's paper realm counterpart, Paper Mario arrives in Clash Plus. Mario's job as a doctor appeared in Melee, but missed Brawl and Clash. *''Donkey Kong'' - The first and largest sub-series of Super Mario Bros., which includes the original Donkey Kong arcade games and the various titles starting the big ape over the years. Rareware worked to bring Donkey Kong back into mainstream with the Donkey Kong Country series after the arcade games were done. They're some of the most acclaimed platformers ever, although later titles in the series have met mixed results. (until Retro Studios' try at it) Donkey Kong, the series star, has made it into all 5 games. His chimp sidekick Diddy Kong joined him in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Surfing mechanic Funky Kong and Donkey Kong's nemesis King K. Rool are in Clash and Clash Plus, while Diddy's love interest Dixie Kong comes into Clash Plus. *''The Legend of Zelda'' - One of the most acclaimed gaming series of all time, with several different games covering the same set of characters in wildly different appearance and age. The series is typically based around action adventure that usually take place in Hyrule and focuses on the great power of the Triforce. Silent protagonist and fan favorite Link appears in all 5 Super Smash Bros. games, although he usually isn't a good choice for competitive players. Hyrule's Princess Zelda and her ninja alter-ego Sheik, dark lord and well-deserving of the "King of Evil" title Ganondorf, and a younger version of Link came into play in Melee and all but the latter got into Brawl and Clash. The version of Link who appears in Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, Toon Link got into Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus to replace Young Link. Evil sorcerer Vaati managed to get himself into Clash and Clash Plus, while the Wind Waker series' counterpart of Zelda is in Clash Plus. *''Metroid'' - A major science fiction series, notable for having one of the first and most powerful female protagonists in any media form. The series started as a series of action adventure platform titles that gave birth to the "Metroidvania" sub-genre along with Castlevania; the series was absent on the Nintendo 64 before Retro Studios gave the series new life in the critically-acclaimed first person shooter Metroid Prime and its sequels. It has received a manga adaption, but very few other adaptions compared to Nintendo's other franchises. Female bounty hunter Samus Aran, donning the versatile power suit, appears in all 5 Smash titles. A power suit-less form of her, Zero Suit Samus, appears as a transformation for Samus in Brawl and a separate character in Clash and Clash Plus. Space pirate captain and arch rival of Samus, Ridley, and phazon life form Dark Samus give the series dark representatives in Clash and Clash Plus. Surprisingly popular bounty hunter Sylux makes his way into Clash Plus. *''Yoshi'' - A sub-series of Super Mario Bros. focusing on Mario's dinosaur steed from Super Mario World. Typically, these are platform titles with Yoshi serving as a father figure to Baby Mario and other characters, having to deal with Kamek and Baby Bowser in the process. Much like the mainstream Mario games, these generally have received good reception, although a few titles have had it mixed. The series' star, Yoshi is a fighter in all five Smash games. His nemesis and right hand man to Bowser / Baby Bowser, Kamek, joins him in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Kirby'' - HAL's primary game series alongside Super Smash Bros., as well as previously signature series of Smash Bros. director Masahiro Sakurai. One of Nintendo's friendlier series, even by their standards. The Kirby series is mostly composed of platform titles where the main character can suck enemies up to copy their powers. He fights some rather interesting foes, like a living tree, a living cloud with an eye and other things. The games generally receive positive reception, although they do sometimes get criticized for being easy and cutesy (again, even by Nintendo standards) with the exception of most games' final bosses. This series' "hero", Kirby, has gotten himself into all five Smash titles. Antivillain swordmaster Meta Knight and penguin king of Dreamland King Dedede both joined Kirby in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. The version of Kirby who appears in Kirby's Epic Yarn ("Yarn Kirby") is playable in Clash Plus. *''Star Fox'' - One of Nintendo's sci-fi series, although it hasn't seen an installment in a little while. The SNES original is one of the first 3D games and one of the first SNES games to utilize the Super FX chip, a copresser used to create 3D effects. Most of the titles are shooting galleries featuring the titular Star Fox crew, usually fighting Star Wolf or Andross. The series has earned a status as a cult classic of sorts; it's fairly popular and a lot of people want to see a Wii installment. It is also worth noting there may be connections between this series and F-Zero, namely due to a certain character and an ending in Star Fox Command. Leader of the Star Fox crew and son of James McCloud, Fox McCloud, appears in all 5 Super Smash Bros. games. Ex-gang member and professional pilot Falco Lombardi appears in Melee, Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Leader of Star Wolf and Fox's rival, Wolf O'Donnell appears in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Krystal finally makes her appearance in Clash Plus. *''Pokémon'' - Nintendo's most successful franchise after Super Mario Bros., each game selling a ridiculous amount of copies each. Has become a pop culture phenomenon, although it's died down a bit since the late 1990s. Although infamous for it's overused game model, they are seen as very deep competitive games and appeal to a variety of ages. The series has a very long running anime, over a dozen animated films, a long-running manga adaption and a few other mangas, toys, spin-off games and more. The series mascot and eternal rival of Magmortar75, Pikachu, appears in all five Smash games alongside singing puffball Pokémon Jigglypuff. Pikachu's even cuter pre-evolution, Pichu, made it into Melee as what is officially the Smash Bros. series first and only real joke character. Mew clone and psychopathic rebel of Team Rocket's science team, Mewtwo, was playable, although didn't live up to his game reputation in Melee. He was cut from Brawl, but is back in Clash and Clash Plus. The Pokémon Trainer from the first two games in the series, with a Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard on hand, appears in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Aura hound Lucario replaced Mewtwo in Brawl, although both him and Mewtwo are in Clash and Clash Plus. Lastly, the morphing monster fox Zoroark arrives in Clash and Clash Plus, with DNA Pokémon from space Deoxys only appearing in the latter. *''F-Zero'' - A cult series of futuristic racing games, and one of the lighter variations on the sport of death. Most games in the futuristic racing genre owe a little to F-Zero. One of the least popular series in Nintendo's arsenal given good reputation in Super Smash Bros., with no sign of a new installment in site. It somehow got an anime adaption, though. The games are known for their diverse cast of characters, extremely high speed racing and high difficulty. Captain Falcon, Port Town bounty hunter, has appeared in all 5 Smash games and is more known for these games than his own. Black Shadow, criminal mastermind and arch nemesis of Falcon came into play for Clash and Clash Plus. Samurai Goroh, one of the original racers and katana-wielding hunter, joins the two in Clash Plus. *''Earthbound / MOTHER'' - A very cult series of role-playing games that break a lot of the traditional role-playing games tropes. Only one game, Earthbound / Mother 2 has been released out of Japan officially. The series is mainly known for its modern setting, some very strange characters and switching between satirical and dark moods whenever it feels like, although that's most apparent in Mother 3. They are very highly acclaimed among who has played them, even if they aren't very popular games. Ness, star of Earthbound, is a playable character in all 5 Smash games. Mother 3's hero, Lucas, appears in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. *''Fire Emblem'' - A fairly popular, although cult-ish, series of difficult strategy games that were exclusive to Japan up until Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword, the first game translated to English. Of the currently 12 titles, 5 are available in English. The series made it's way to the states after the popularity Marth and Roy received from their appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. The series is best known for it's massive cast of characters, wide array of classes to make every playthrough different, well thought-out plots and infamously for the fact that, should a unit die in these games, they are dead for good. Prince of Akaneia Marth comes in with the blade Falchion for his appearances in Melee, Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Son of the Marquees Pherae, (who really did debut in Melee) Roy, came into Melee, although left Brawl. He came back for Clash and Clash Plus luckily. Current leader of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike, is playable in Brawl, Clash, and Clash Plus. Marquees Ostia during the events of Blazing Sword, Hector, is playable in Clash Plus and the only one who doesn't use a sword in combat. *''Wario'' - A sub-series of Super Mario Bros. composing of two series, both of which star Mario's greedy, evil counterpart, Wario. The first series, Wario Land, spun off from the Super Mario Land series and is a series of platform titles that would have Wario muscle his way through stages in order to receive the gold. His other series, Wario Ware, has him build a video game company, and the player would fit the shoes of the company's employees and play the "microgames" they created which last for about 5 seconds each. Both series still receive plenty of recognition and praise. The antihero of the series, Wario, appears in Brawl, Clash, and Clash Plus in his Wario Ware costume. Waluigi is labeled as a member of this series in Clash and Clash Plus, even though he's still yet to appear in a Wario game. Mona, high school student who tends to change jobs frequently, appears in Clash Plus. *''Pikmin'' - One of Nintendo's newer franchises. This is a two-game series of real time strategy games where Captain Olimar gets stuck on the Pikmin Planet and uses the titular Pikmin to help him survive and repair his ship. In the second game Olimar goes back to the Planet, brings his friend Louie with him to bring back rare treasures. The games are praised for their clever gameplay, and people would love to see a third game. (which has been stated to be in development, but nothing is known about it) Olimar fights alongside a bunch of Pikmin in Brawl, Clash, and Clash Plus. *''Punch-Out!!'' - One of Nintendo's oldest and most notorious franchises, mainly for it's national stereotyping and extreme difficult. In each game, the player takes control of a small, new boxer in the World Video Boxing Association and takes on opponents much larger than the player by dodging the other fighters' attacks as appropriate and countering. Although it started as a pair of arcade games, the series really took off with the NES game. People were clamoring for a revival for years, although a worthy successor eventually came for the Wii. Little Mac, the main character of the NES and Wii titles, appears as a playable fighter in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Chibi-Robo'' - One of Nintendo's newest and least successful franchises. *''Golden Sun'' - *Professor Layton *Hotel Dusk *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Mach Rider *Game & Watch *R.O.B. *''Duck Hunt'' - A universe mostly based around a light gun shooter released in 1985, where the player would have to shoot ducks using the NES Zapper. If they failed, their hunting dog would stand up and laugh in a snarl. Although the game was very popular, namely for being an NES pack-in title with the original Super Mario Bros., it hasn't received much recognition since, mostly to cameos such as a game in Wii Play being similar. The hunting dog, just called "The Dog" has earned a reputation as a universally despised character in gaming with players creating game hacks, videos, and flash games where you could finally shoot him. If you can get a shooting item, you can actually do that in Clash and Clash Plus where The Dog is a selectable fighter. *''Metal Gear'' - A third party universe. Widely hailed as one of the highest quality gaming series ever, a series of stealth-based action adventure titles made by Konami. The series is set in a mid-apocalyptic version of Earth and focuses on the titular giant mechs of destruction "Metal Gears", capable of launching extremely long-ranged, powerful nuclear strengthes. The series began as a pair of 8-bit games before being revived with the Metal Gear Solid games, and since has become a hugely celebrated series. Seasoned soldier and Big Boss clone Solid Snake is, unexpectedly, a playable character in Brawl, Clash and Clash Plus. Another character from the series and one of Snake's greatest opponents, Revolver Ocelot, appears in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - A third party universe. A platforming series which has become SEGA's mascot franchise and was once one of the primary oppositions to the Mario series prior to SEGA's collpasing into a third party developer. The games focus on the titular character running through a course at high speed to reach the goal, trying to thwart the plans of Dr. Eggman and make sure the powers of the Chaos Emeralds don't get out of hand in the process. The earlier games are some of the best platformers of all time, while latter games in the series have met rather unstable quality. The title character, Sonic the Hedgehog is playable in Brawl, Clash, and Clash Plus. Knuckles the Echidna joins him in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Mega Man'' - A third party universe. Arguably Capcom's mascot franchise, over the years it has been several sub-series. Most of the games are platforming titles where Mega Man would advance through a stage, fight one of the main antagonists' Robot Masters, and take their weapon. Each of the series has met varying degrees of success, and the universe as a whole is one of gaming's most respected. The blue bomber from the original games, Mega Man, is a playable character in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Street Fighter'' - A third party universe. A series of fighting games made by Capcom that gave the fighting game genre viability, by introducing unique characters, the basics of the attack combination (Combo) system and several other mechanics. It's one of Capcom's biggest franchises and has recently been revived with the Street Fighter IV games, many of Capcom's other fighting game series and other company fighters (including Super Smash Bros.) owe this series credit. Arguably the star of the series, Ryu, is a playable character in Clash and Clash Plus. *''Animal Crossing'' Category:Universes